Superman Vol 2 2
"The Secret Revealed!" is the title to the second issue of the second ''Superman'' ongoing comic book series published by DC Comics. The story was written and illustrated by John Byrne with inks by Terry Austin and backgrounds by Keith Williams. It was colored by Tom Ziuko and lettered by John Costanza. The story was edited by Andrew Helfer. This issue shipped with a February, 1987 cover date and carries a cover price of .75 cents per copy. Synopsis Lex Luthor has asked his researchers to find out about anyone who may have a connection to Superman. Amanda Marie McCoy discovers that a woman named Lana Lang has been seen in background photographs at known Superman appearances. Luthor has a team of people investigate the Lang angle. One of Luthor's top scientists, Sydney Happersen, distracts Luthor and shows him the confined body of Metallo. He indicates that the mineral enclosed within Metallo's chest emits radiation that appears harmful to Superman. Luthor viciously tears the green rock from Metallo's chest, leaving the cyborg screaming in pain. Meanwhile, Luthor has simultaneously begun investigating the background of Clark Kent. He sends two thugs, Jenner and Breen, to Smallville to ransack the Kent house. As luck would have it, they come upon Lana Lang and bring her back to Metropolis. Later, Luthor uses his influence and power to force Amanda McCoy to come to dinner with him. Their candlelit evening is disrupted, however, when he learns that his men have found Lana Lang. Luthor's team keeps Lana drugged for three days, torturing her for information concerning Superman, but she doesn't reveal anything. They eventually allow her to escape, and Lana drags herself to Clark Kent's apartment. Clark finds her and goes berserk when he learns what has happened. He flies to the Lexcorp building and bursts into Luthor's penthouse. Luthor, however, has been expecting Superman. He has taken a piece from Metallo's kryptonite heart and fashioned it into a stone set inside a ring. Superman is powerless against it, and Luthor gleefully kicks him out of his office, threatening to have him arrested. He whispers into Superman's ear a confession concerning Lana Lang. Superman flies back to Smallville to check on his parents. Everything is fine, but Martha comments that a scrapbook she made filled with pictures of Superman's exploits has been stolen. They have no idea that it was Luthor's men who staged the robbery. Back in Metropolis, Amanda McCoy finishes extrapolating all known information concerning Superman. Feeding the data into a computer, the results reveal that Clark Kent is Superman. Luthor literally doesn't believe his ears. Refusing to believe that someone such as Superman could ever find satisfaction masquerading as a normal human, he fires Amanda on the spot. Appearances * Superman, Kal-El/Clark Kent * Amanda Marie McCoy * Jonathan Kent * Lana Lang * Martha Kent * Breen * Jenner * Lex Luthor * Metallo, John Corben * Sydney Happersen * Gretchen Kelley * Pearl * LexCorp * Cyborgs * Humans * Kryptonians * Kansas :* Smallville :* Kent farm * Metropolis :* New Troy :* 344 Clinton Street :* LexCorp Tower * Kent family scrapbook * Kryptonite :* Green kryptonite :* Kryptonite ring * None * Enhanced vision :* X-ray vision * Flight * Superhuman durability * Superhuman strength * Super-speed * Exploding buildings * Smoking Notes & Trivia Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * *